killzonefandomcom-20200223-history
Vehicles
This is an overview of a number of vehicles in the Killzone games. Killzone Vehicles None of the vehicles in Killzone are usable in gameplay, although in cutscenes they are often used by your party. Many vehicles appear in the game as hostile, and is asked to destroy them through missile launchers, grenades or machine guns. The majority of vehicles in Killzone belong in fact to the Helghast. ISA vehicles Lancer The Lancer is a 6x6 wheeled Infantry Fighting Vehicle used by the ISA during the Helghast invasion of Vekta; it was seen rushing to and from fights, but many of the those seen were burned-out hulks. As an IFV, it mounts a 105mm on a turret it resembles the French RC-10. Fighter Bomber Little is known about the Fighter Bomber other than Captain Jan Templar and Luger destroyed two Anti Air guns so one could hit a Helghast Headquarters. It is some what of a triple delta wing aircraft with VTOL abilities to enhance its versatility. Intruder The Intruder is a modified cargo lift used by the ISA after the liberation of Vekta. It is used to transport troops, is lightly armored, and has few weapons attached to it. ISA Heavy VTOL TheIntruder Infantry DropshipsISA Heavy VTOL is a VTOL craft deployed after the Second Extrasolar War. It is heavier, larger, and better armed than its predecessor. Helghast Vehicles Jet Bike The Helghast Jet Bike is a light but quick flying attack vehicle. It fits one soldier and is used for identifying and intercepting ground troops. the bike is equipped with a single machine gun. Dropship The Dropship is a flying vehicle used to deploy Helghast soldiers into the battlefield with good speed. Dropships are armed with two machine gun turrets and have tons of armor. When dispaching troops, the Dropship drops four ziplines where two to three waves of troops rappel down. In the first Killzone, multiple oppotunities are given to shoot down dropships, but situations where dropships must be shot down are present in the mission Misty Waters, three in total, two in the second part, the Code 33 fire base and one in the final part, the ISA fortress. In Hunting the Traitor, a dropship goes down, but from unknown causes, when the squad comes across the wreckage, two Helghast are salvaging it. Armored Personnel Carrier Helghast APCs or Armoured Personnel Carriers are designed for transporting and defending troops. The Helghast APC uses anti-gravity boosters, which allow the vehicle to travel very fast. They are equipped with a 360 degree heavy machine gun and is big enough to carry a squad of Helghast in the rear compartment where they can easily deploy from. There are two modified versions of APC in operation, one with an AA turret and one with a Multiple Rocket Launcher (MRL). APC can be deadly but their gunner is exposed and a big target while firing the gun. Heavy Tank The Helghast Heavy Tank is the toughest of all land vehicles. An anti-gravity power source allows the tank to hover over terrain, although its heavy so its speed is greatly reduced. The Heavy Tank is armed with a heavy cannon and a machine gun, and another heavy machine gun on top of the turret. It can also be used to transport troops Assault Boat The Helghast Assault Boat is used for waterborne invasions and quickly carries squads of Helghast to a fast beach landing. The boat carries a turret with two heavy machine guns to support the infantry. The Helghast Assault Boat bears a striking resemblence to the Higgins boat used in World War II during beach invasions like the D-Day landings in Normandy Fast Attack Boat The Helghast Fast Attack Boat is a fast boat used by Helghast for recon and pursuit in deep water. the boat is armed with two machine guns, one fixed forward and one on a turret. It is extremely vulnerable to small arms fire and is due for replacement. Category:Killzone Category:Vehicles Category:Second Extrasolar War